The Cloudy Past
by Nyx-Pyrokitty
Summary: Naruto is the only Uzumaki in existance... right? Before taking the Chuunin exam for the second time, Naruto makes a shocking discovery thanks to a group of ninjas from another village. NarutoOC
1. Chance Encounters and Amazing Revelation

_**Title**: The Cloudy Past  
**By**: Nyx  
**Summary**: Naruto is the only Uzumaki in existance... right? Before taking the Chuunin exam for the second time, Naruto makes a shocking discovery thanks to a group of ninjas from another village.  
**Romance**: Naruto/OC  
**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I also don't own Ame, she belongs to my friend Rain. I do, however, own Kaida, Ryu, and the plot._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**: Chance Encounters and Amazing Revelations_

* * *

It was 3 days before the start of the Chuunin exam. Considering all three members of Team 7 had not been promoted at the last exam, they were of course taking it again. They were just leaving from meeting up with Kakashi to get their entrance forms, Sakura swooning over Sasuke, Sasuke trying to ignore her, and Naruto... well, actually, Naruto wasn't doing anything except for walking. And thinking.

'I wonder if any of the other teams from last time are going to show up again. Hmm, is GAARA going to show this time...?' Naruto actually found himself looking forward to that possibility. 'I hope that there are going to be some new shinobi that we haven't faced yet... it'll be a fun challenge...' He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even realize that he was just about to walk into someone until...

**BAM!**

Naruto fell on his butt, cursing. He could already hear Sasuke and Sakura making fun of his klutziness and his unawareness of his surroundings. He quickly apologized, preparing himself for the nasty comments that would of course come.

"Heh, that's okay!" A cheerful feminine voice said.

Naruto looked up slowly in shock and saw three ninja standing before him. One, the one who had talked and appeared to be the group leader, was a girl with dark brown hair that was in a short boy-cut and had dark green, mischievous eyes. She was wearing black pants, a fish-net shirt, and a black jacket over the top of the shirt and was carrying a kusarigama (1). She had two different earrings, one that was made out of a real shuriken, and the other was of a pitch-black stone. Standing slightly behind her and to the side was another girl, this one with long green hair that flowed around her face and serious silver eyes. She was wearing dark blue pants and a light blue tank-top, and was carrying a scythe. The last member, a boy who was also standing slightly behind the brunette, but was standing to the other side, had platinum blonde hair and pale blue, emotionless eyes who otherwise looked identical to the first girl but for the fact that his outfit was in white instead, and his earring, in his left ear, was a pure white stone.

"Who... who are you?" He asked, gazing at them in awe.

The brunette girl smirked. "We're shinobi from Hidden-in-Cloud village. We're here for the Chuunin exam."

Sasuke looked them up and down critically. "Really. And what might your name be...?" he asked, looking straight at the boy, automatically assuming the Man to be the leader, because of COURSE women CANNOT be true shinobi (2).

The boy gave an identical smirk to the girl's, raising his eyebrow slightly, recognizing the chauvinistic attitude, as the girls must've by the disgruntled looks on their faces. "I believe the polite thing to do is to give your own name first, is it not?" he murmured monotonously.

Sasuke sneered. "The name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

The brown-haired girl leaned over to the other girl and muttered something that sounded like, "Seen a bit too much Bond, hasn't the little upstart?" The green-haired girl nodded in agreement, a look of distain upon her face. Sasuke growled.

The boy simply sighed, exasperated. "Please excuse them. They have no manners." Sarcasm dripped from his every word, making you have to be an idiot to think he believed what he was saying. In other words; Sasuke believed every word of it. "My name is Kuroda Ryu." He then pointed at the brown-haired girl. "This is my twin sister, Kaida, the team LEADER," he gave an incredulous Sasuke a pointed look, "and that," he pointed at the other girl, "is Kaida's best friend, and the third member of our team, Maxwell Ame."

Sasuke nodded, regarding Ryu with distain. "I see. Well, this," He pointed at Sakura, "is my teammate, Haruno Sakura. And THAT," he gestured with disgust at Naruto, "is the dead-last," he finished blandly.

Naruto looked enraged, and Kaida seemed to look nauseated by Sasuke's behavior. "Is that any way to talk about your teammate!" she snapped at him. Sasuke simply scoffed.

Kaida gave Sasuke a death-glare, and then turned to Naruto, and smiled. "Heh, to tell the truth, I don't need to know who you are. It's easy to see."

"Eh?" All of the rage left Naruto's face, replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?"

Both Ryu and Ame chuckled while Kaida just gave him a small grin. "Why, you're Uzumaki Naruto, of course!"

All of Team 7 looked at them in shock. "How do you know about that annoying idiot!" Sakura cried in disbelief.

Ame regarded her as if she were the scum beneath her boots. She then turned to Naruto. "I bet you didn't know that there were any other Uzumaki's out there, did you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes shot open wide and he appeared dazed. "What do you mean...?"

Kaida giggled. "Why, your Aunt Minako told us to be on the lookout for you when she found out that we were going to Hidden-In-Leaf! You see, her sister, Uzumaki Kisa, came to this village YEARS ago, and met a man, and fell in love, and had a baby, and all that good stuff!"

Ryu interrupted her, shaking his head, annoyed. "Quit trying to make it into a faery-tail (3), Kaida." He then turned to the shell-shocked Naruto. "Uzumaki Kisa, your mother, came to this village on a routine mission. You know, playing body-guard to some person who didn't feel safe enough to go alone for some reason or another. Anyway, she met your father, who I have no idea who he is, because of course we weren't told, but then you were born. Of course, then both your parents were killed by the Kyuubi..."

Naruto looked stricken.

Ame interrupted this time, but with a less gentle approach. She smacked him upside the head. "You idiot!" she hissed.

Ryu immediately realized what he said, and looked horrified. He bowed his head and apologized, which caused even more shock to appear on Naruto's face.

"You... you know about... it?" he rasped.

All three of the new-comers nodded.

Immediately, all shock disappeared from his face, being replaced with a stern look, which shocked the hell out of Sasuke and Sakura, who had never seen anything close to that on his face before. He turned to them. "Go away."

"What!" Sakura cried as Sasuke looked at him with outrage.

"NOW!" He snapped, face distorted with fury. Both of them blanched, then turned and quickly walked away.

Naruto then turned back to the new-comers. "Follow me. I'll take you back to my apartment where we can talk."

They all three nodded again, and followed.

_**Tsuzuku**_

* * *

(1) A sickle-and-chain.

(2) Okay, maybe I'm basterdizing Sasuke. I don't care. I do not like Sasuke. In fact, I hate him.

(3) Yes, I did mean to say faery. That's the way they talk in Cloud village. Well, at least, in my fanfiction they do.

(4) If you look up the meaning of the twins' first names, you'll see that they both mean dragon. Yes, I meant to do that. The kanji for their last name, Kuroda, means Dark Field.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter of this! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not, because I'm not sure if it's very good. But, if I get at least one good review, I will get another chapter written. Thank you for reading this! Please tell me what you think, but please don't flame, 'cause I'm very sensitive about stuff like that. Thanks again! 


	2. More Amazing Revelations and Explanation...

ï»¿

_**Title**: The Cloudy Past  
**By**: Nyx  
**Summary**: Naruto is the only Uzumaki in existance... right? Before taking the Chuunin exam for the second time, Naruto makes a shocking discovery thanks to a group of ninjas from another village.  
**Romance**: Naruto/OC  
**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I also don't own Ame, she belongs to my friend Rain. I do, however, own Kaida, Ryu, and the plot.  
**A/N: **_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I feel so encouraged! I'm actually writing this over a weekend where I had to bring home one of those stupid Baby Think It Over (C) things, so I may be interrupted at any moment. :sigh: It's only cried twice so far, and I'm already pissed off at it. Meh.

Hopefully, I'll have this out by the 16th (my birthday).

* * *

_**Chapter 2: More Amazing Revelations and Explanations **_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he closed the door to his appartment behind him. He then turned to the three cloud-nins that had turned his world on it's axis.

Meanwhile, the three nins were surveying his appartment with disbelief and dismay. It was a bit messy, with a bunch of ramen cups lying around, and all of the furniture looked like it had been snatched from a junkyard.

Naruto cleared his throat to regain their attentions, and then gave them a questioning look. "Now, do you think you could explain a bit more for me what you know?"

Kaida smiled gently at him. "We just know what your aunt deigned to tell us, Naruto-kun. And, we've pretty much already told you all of that. However, you should be able to meet her soon enough. She should be arriving soon."

"Eh?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Un. She's our sensei, a jounin in Hidden-in-Cloud. She had a few problems she needed to help Raikage-sama with."

"Really. So, she'll be here?"

"Yep, and Raikage-sama's coming with her."

Ryu chuckled. "Do you think they'll get a joint hotel room, or will they try to hide it?"

Naruto looked utterly confused while Kaida and Ame giggled. "Uzumaki-sensei and Raikage-sama are married," Ame explained.

Naruto looked slightly faint. "Oh..." he murmured.

Kaida, Ame, and Ryu exchanged amused looks.

* * *

A few hours and a lot of bonding and joking later, the three cloud-nins had to leave to get a room at a hotel before more teams arrived. Naruto gave them some tips on which places were the best, for which they thanked him. They promised to meet up with him the next day, and then left.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I've had severe writers block lately. Hopefully, I'll be able to get past it soon. 


End file.
